


秋季运动会

by Suberr



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suberr/pseuds/Suberr
Summary: 搬运一个去年写的段子
Relationships: Matoba Wataru/Nanahoshi Ren





	秋季运动会

**Author's Note:**

> cp：航莲
> 
> 庆祝这个东西  
> 特番『実況×解説！ざわつきバラエティ「#声優運動会」』  
> https://twitter.com/seiyu_undokai/status/1347060406917816325
> 
> 我预言成真辽（

莲：为什么航海参加秋季运动会没有叫我去呢？

航海：因为感觉会很辛苦，担心小莲吃不消……

莲默默拿出春季马拉松比赛第一的奖牌

航海：=口=!!

fin

**Author's Note:**

> 因为小莲在动画中一直日剧跑追人写的ww


End file.
